Milagro
by BeauteousMarionette
Summary: Acaso podrias entregar tu corazon y alama al fuego eterno, o podrias entregar a Tu amor ala perdicion, un Hermoso oneshot, de Ren Tao con un personaje inventado.


_nota del autor:_

_Shamanking no es de mi pertenecia, al igual que sus personajes.Mas las cituaciones y los dialogos en que se desarrollo este pequeño relato son parte de una imaginacion, de una fanatica de Shamanking. _

_Un hermoso Oneshot creado de mi necesidad de liberar lo que sentia ante tanta presion, trasformandolo en la fantasia de una amor que odurrio por un milagro. _

_Espero que lo disfruten leyendo tanto como yo lo hice al hacerlo. _

_Milagro_  
_Es fácil pensar en tu muerte por que al fin y al cabo tiene que llegar, los humanos no somos inmortales, solo vivir tu ser y reconocer tu origen y lo que fue, en el momento en le que ya todo se ha ido._  
_Más que hacer cuando mueres y naces el mismo día. Yo morí al verle y naci para el._  
_Pero ahora solo espero recibir lo que en realidad merezco, ya que no merezco el cielo, ni el infierno, solo es relativo mi pensar…_

El viento soplaba sobre su faz meciendo cuidadosamente sus cabellos azabaches que iban dando luz hacia su delicado rostro, fijando lugar en unos extraviados pero hermosos ojos azules, que se perdían en lo lejos de una silueta que se difuminaba entre la oscuridad, robándole una sonrisa.

Como el sacrificio de tus sentimientos, por tu vida podría a ser mayor que tu propia existencia, mas acaso seria posible, negar ese sentimiento que fue flechado en el momento en que se miraron, olvidando todo lo que les rodeaba.

Era una extraña para el, pero su belleza, su naturalidad, su forma tan femenina, lo habían atrapado, tratando de negarlo, perdía interés en lo que mas sentido tenia para el.  
No era posible el gran Ren tao, solo tenia un objetivo y era la corona de ese torneo, ella a final de cuentas era su enemiga, no sabría en que momento le tocaría pelar con ella, y tenia que estar preparado, era muy fuerte, y letal, no titubeaba y no dudaría en acabar, con el chico de ojos ambarinos que miraba hacia las estrellas desde aquel edifico donde se hospedaba.

-Es absurdo, yo no puedo confundirme por algo que ni siquiera ha pasado- pauso lentamente para ordenar su mente con claridad-Ni pasara-.

Tenia claro en verdad lo que deseaba, pero como decirle a su mente que debía sacarla de su cabeza, simplemente no podía, ella se había detenido al finalizar su pelea para verlo, el sintióla mirada de ella en el, y cuando el restaurante.

- Ya basta Ren- sacudió fuertemente su cabeza, mirando por última vez la inmensidad de las estrellas, volviéndose al edificio- Tal vez necesito descansar, ya estoy pensando muchas idioteces-.

Pero era verdad ella lo buscaba, mas aun no por la misma razón que el a ella, no podía olvidar que su curiosidad, no podía interferir con su misión, tan solo era encaminarlo, hacia el, así salvaría las almas de aquellos que se les fue arrebatado el descanso, y simplemente terminaría hay su camino, junto con sus dos amigas.

Era irónico ninguno de los dos, había vuelto a verse desde que el incidente del restaurante de la Mazorca, el había huido prácticamente de ahí. Sus amigos tenían razón, el no tenia derecho en descargarse en ellos, si tenia que enfrentarlo lo haría con ella, pero como , como decirle o reprocharle a una chica que solo había visto tres veces y las dos primeras ni palabras habían cruzado, era absurdo. Que le diría "_Por que rayos no te sales de mi cabeza, por que me persigue tu pensamiento, por que siempre llevo tu mirada_", el solo negó de nuevo y miro sus siempre fieles consejeras, ellas debían guiarle, darle una respuesta callada a sus plegarias.

Trayendo la respuesta, con una calida brisa que movió de forma traviesa sus cabellos, como una caricia en su faz, pidiendo atención.

Hay estaba tan bella como siempre con aquel hermoso vestido rojo y esas sandalias que envolvían sus bellas piernas con delicados listones. Su mirada perdida en la infinitud del cielo oscuro, que acogía esa noche, solo iluminada por una luna tenue, que hacia ver sus facciones mas hermosas, era un ángel, un ángel que derramaba lagrimas, en silencio.

Los planes debían de cambiar, la chica tenia que actuar sin el corazón, el tenia que ser parte de los planes, de ese despreciable tipo, pero por que le costaba tanto hacerlo, solo seria envolverlo y después dejarlo. No seria difícil, ella era una chica que sabia usar sus encantos, cuando era necesario, aunque eso no le gustara. Entonces por que ese vació, al pensar hacerlo, tenia que decidir, entre su vida y la de el. El que no iba correr peligro, si permanecía fiel, pero ella si perdería todo, su vida, su alma, su descanso.  
"_Ren Tao¿por que me pierdo en tu mirada¿ por que busco estar cercas de ti?_  
_ Si eres; arrogante, excéntrico, explosivo…. pero tu corazón es noble, y de buenos sentimientos, que..."._En que pensaba, no podía distraerse, tenia que empezar con el plan, no importaba nada mas, tal vez por esa noche, solo buscaría verlo desde lo lejos observar la oscuridad, de algo en la grandeza del cielo, lucia tan tranquilo, paciente, esos ojos que podían perderse, tenían ese color que podían hipnotizarla sin el mayor esfuerzo.  
"_por favor solo una mirada, por favor dame un cruel consuelo que mientras que dure lo disfrutare, que si pierdo mi corazón en el intento valdrá la pena, por favor haz me creer que puede pasar un milagro, algo fantástico, que pueda salvar mi alma condenada al fuego sin eternidad"._

Había sentido su mirada, aquella que rogaba el consuelo, que buscaba unas calidas palabras que salieron sin pedir permiso, sin saber si era el o solo era un impulso, que ya no importaba, el había volteado, contestando sus rezos.

-Disculpa, pensé que no habría nadie-fingiendo sentir vergüenza al mirarlo con esa insistencia, pero la verdad es que no quería caminar no quiera volver al edificio, ella deseaba solo un poco de el.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto sin voltear, reflejando aquella tranquilidad que ella había visto, alegrando su corazón que sentía dar vuelcos incesantes, como si lo tuviese cercas.

-si, solo he venido a platicar con la luna, pero parece que hoy, no tiene respuestas para mi- sonriendo con un aire ciertamente infantil, ademán que simplemente lo cautivo, el deseaba estar con ella, secar esas lagrimas¿Que podía ser tan triste? o ¿Que podría ser tan desgraciado como para merecer sus lagrimas?

-¿Por que no intentas con ellas?, ellas siempre guían el destino de los seres humanos-musito con profundidad, que sonaba en sus palabras muy ciertas- Nunca se equivocan-

-Tal vez si- musito imitando al chico, secando sus lagrimas, ya no importaba, ese momento era solo de ellos- Te importaría, si mañana, también vengo a verlas-.

- No, lo se-con una mirada hermética, sin poder reflejar lo que realmente pensaba, haciendo sentir un extraño vació que seria ocultado por sus prontas palabras que el anticipó-Tendrás que preguntarles a ellas, yo solo vengo a verlas, no soy su dueño-.

La noche paso en un suspiro, ambos se habían quedado en silencio contemplándolas por su lado, muy debes en cuando sus palabras se cruzaban con pequeñas preguntas con simples respuestas, era el comienzo para ella, y era la tranquilidad para el, no era algo del otro mundo hablar con ella, no era inalcanzable, a decir verdad era frágil, y su mirada, pedía algo, que aun no podía saber que era. Como esa noche vinieron mas, que se desenvolvían en mas palabras y expresiones, que los hacia ser hijos de la noche, o bien a cogidos de la oscuridad.

Pero esta noche fue diferente, el chico estaba con ese ademán hermético, perdido en la infinitud de las estrellas, notando que ella había tomado su lugar de siempre, mas sin inmutarse o siquiera saludarle, creando un abismo extraño, que le hicieron Pensar lo peor a Aisha "_lo sabe, sabe de Hao_", pero el volteo a verla, indiferente y ella le saludo con una sonrisa, fingiendo no pasar nada, mas si aventurarse a preguntar lo inevitable.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-inclinado su cabeza con un aire infantil, aquel que no podía resistir el gato, ya que le hacían sentir las ganas de acercarse, pero ese día no sintió aquello, solo aquel pensamiento que le atormentaba.

-No lo se-en voz queda comento, intrigándola, y mas cuando el motivo empezó a salir por si mismo, el no podía negar su proceder, su familia la gran dinastía Tao, había usado muchos sirvientes y muchos medios para hacer las mas atroces cosas que el gobierno en su tiempo le pedía, mas al darle la espalda, esta solo se lleno de deseos de venganza.

Sus siguientes oponentes eran aquellos que en su momento le sirvieron, mas ahora solo se había sido desechados como, objetos rotos he inservibles, el se sentía responsable, pero no podía flaquear, el seria el próximo Rey shaman. Ella solo permanecía atenta, su mundo era muy diferente al de ella, había cambiado, por lo que el decía, pero la culpa que le invadía era algo, que ella compartía.

-Confió en ti-musito la chicaa que camino hacia su edificio, aventándole un pequeño objeto en forma de lagrima.

-¿Por qué?-

-Para que recuerdes que alguien confía en tu victoria, y en tu regresar-

Desde las sombras una sonrisa solo se marco, y salió, de igual forma sin ser notada, con la satisfacción, de que si era lo que pensaba, y no su imaginación que volaba para evitar ser torturada por los ideales inquisidores de una mujer opresiva.

Ella lo esperaría, como lo hizo, sintiendo el cansancio de días, en esa noche, necesitaba sus brillantes ojos, pero solo encontró, la visita de Hao que le recordaba incesante su pacto, a sabiendas de lo que ella sentía, mas no poda traicionar a Rika ni mucho menos a Anreith. Sintiéndose débil, frágil, con deseos de llorar, y gritar el ya no poder más, no podía entregarlo.

-No puedo, no quiero, hacerlo sin el-dijo mirando al suelo apoyándose con las palmas y rodillas, mientras unos lentos y débiles pasos se acercaban tras ella. Deseando solo ver esos ojos amarillos por esa vez, solo una vez, mas que debían ser su verdugo y no su reconforte.

-¿Quién te hizo esto?- Preguntaron al unísono, al ver las heridas de ambos, una chica marcada del corazón y uno marcado del cuerpo, mismo que penas se podía mantener de pie.

-No tiene importancia- volvieron decir simultáneamente causando gracia en ella, mas el seguía de pie, mirando con esa expresión llena de preocupación. Misma que supo cambiar ella, fingiendo molestia.

-Tu-dijo en voz queda sin bajar la mirada de sus ojos, caminando hacia el-Eres un idiota como pudiste permitir llegar a ese extremo, me preocupaste, me preocupo no verte llegar esta noche desde tu edificio-angustiada no pudo evitar quebrar su voz, disfrazando sus palabras, que deseaba gritarle que dentro de poco todo terminaría, que su tiempo juntos llegaría a su fin. Sin poder evitarlo ella se quedo frente a el llorando sin saber como mas mentir pero decir, el tampoco sabia por que esa reacción, por que tanta preocupación, se sentía mal ser el responsable, no quiera ser mas responsable del sufrimiento de otros.

-Pero estoy bien, soy el gran Ren Tao-trato de hacerla sonreír, pero sus lagrimas no dejaban de correr por sus mejillas teñidas de rosado, por la conmoción. La rodeo con sus brazos, apretándola hacia su pecho, con suavidad, acariciando su cabello, tratando de protegerla, algo que desde que la había visto había deseado hace-Esto es la pelas de shamanes, sabes que no siempre vas s salir ilesa, ahora me toco a mi, no sabemos como sea las peleas mañana, y menos con contrincantes tan fuertes como X-laws y los hombres de Hao-.

Pero ella solo lo abrazo con mas fuerza ocultando su rostro en su pecho, sonrojando involuntariamente al chico de ojos ambarinos que permaneció así, hasta que ella se tranquilizo, o mejor dicho reacciono ante la situación "_que estoy haciendo_" se pregunto separándose avergonzada , al igual que el un tanto.

-No se que me paso, lo siento en verdad, fue muy atrevido-empezó a tartamudear y tornarse nerviosa, mientras el escuchaba sus palabras sin sentido, camino hacia ella y le sostuvo los brazos, mirando, lo asustada y extrañada que se sentía ante esa situación-pero es que…-

El chico la había besado, sabia que no había palabras, que no importaba que dijeran, el solo sostenía su cintura y rodeando su espalda con dulzura, misma que era regresada por ella, que se dejaba llevar por ese deseo que le había consumido, mas prohibido y letal solía ser.

El la separo lentamente de si dejándola respirar, sin dejar de mirarla, al igual que ella, sin permitirse ningún otro pensamiento que no fuese ellos dos, no sabían como habían llegado a eso, pero no había vuelta atrás. Aisha temía que llegaran esas palabras, que le darán la estocada final a su corazón, pero no podía parar...

-Ren yo, es que, tengo decirte algo-trato decir, mas el la interrumpió, colocando sus dedos en sus labios, despejo sus cabellos de su frente, abrazándola nuevamente.

-Aisha, te necesito cercas de mi, por favor no te apartes-

Pero como podía pedirle eso si ella lo apartaría, ese pensamiento le azoto día a día, mientras veía a sus amigas, reír, disfrutar, vivir, "vivir", pero que seria su vida sin ese sentimiento, que le hacia sentir Ren, que lo hacían comportarse con ella de forma tan distinta, tan humana. Al igual que el a ella, la hacían salir de esa mirada sin expresión, del hermetismo y figura inquebrantable.

Mas las circunstancias eran quienes iban marcando la separación terminante, entre ellos. El fin imprevisto del torneo, el constante alboroto de las calles entre shamanes, que preferían salir, antes de verse afectados, los X-Laws estaban por ejecutar a Hao, pero solo hicieron que el tocara tierras sagradas quedando mas cercas de su objetivo que lentamente alcanzaría.

Las chicas Cyclone sabían que su fin estaba cercas, solo le quedaba prepararse para morir como lo que eran, sin dudar un instante, Anreith una niña de cabello corto con piel muy Lara y ojos índigo, daba gracias por estar con ellas en aquel momento, sabia perfectamente que Hao tomaría posesión de todas las esencias sagradas, y que sus últimos movimientos lo habían convertido en el monstruo mas letal.

-No te preocupes, Hao aun nos guarda respeto-guiñándole un ojo la joven de cabello alborotado azul cielo y ojos al tono, con una coleta larga cubierta por vendas que daba hasta sus tobillos, se difuminaba por una larga bufanda blanca que corrió tras Aisha hacia donde los ases de batalla se desarrollaban, deteniéndose repentinamente. Su amado Ren tao había partido desde hacia que el primer rayo del sol había caído en conjunto con lo demás, pero en ese momento una presión muy fuerte la hicieron caer de rodillas, al mismo tiempo que la lagrima gemela de la de el se rompía en añicos, significando solo una cosa.

-Esta muerto-musito con los ojos desorbitados, sin esperar un minuto alzando sus alas, y se dirigió hacia el lugar, sin explicarles a sus amigas que corrían tras ella, con dificultad, ese maldito había matado aquel ser que había querido tener, por su mente pasaban muchas, cosas, por que no sentirse ya a salvo, a fin y al cabo el ya tenia lo que quería, ya no las necesitaba, mas, sus almas estaba fuera de peligro. Haciéndola detener en seco mirando con ojos perdidos en la escena que su mente pensaba "_Pero el esta muerto y aunque no fue tu culpa, que vas a hacer si el, sin su voz, sin su mirada, sin... Sin el_". Sus amigas se acercaron a ella, agitadas y molestas por su reacción tan precipitada.

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa?-exclamo la peli-azul que iba montada en una bestia plateada, seguida por la mas chica que miraron de soslayo.

-Chicas, nuestro objetivo, ya no es mas necesario, pueden irse, pueden vivir, pueden disfrutar del mañana, salgan de aquí, vuelvan a sus casas, y no recuerden mas esto, piensen que esto solo fue una pesadilla, que nada paso-dijo en voz queda sin expresión, mas con una voz muy fría, ocultando todo el rencor, la furia que estaba por desatar.

Mas ellas solo negaron, entendieron lo que ella haría, sabían que a pesar de que no, lo explicaba, sabían que ella se había enamorado, que su objetivo había cambiado, cuando Hao la había empujado a sus brazos "_Estamos juntas en esto, hasta el fin, no por nada somos las Cyclone_" sonriendo, haciéndola sentir que aquello tal vez era posible. Pero como lo harían, solo con el deseo, sabían su ubicación, era sencillo, "_Sigue el camino hacia las esencias, y encontraras a ese enano mal nacido_", según expreso la peli-azul de nombre Rika, que no bajaba sus ánimos, ni cuando lo vieron de frente con aquella sonrisa tan afable que en el parecía la mejor invitación ala muerte.

-Así que decidieron venir a pagarme-les dijo con ironía alas tres chicas que estaban frente a el, sin señales de ataque, Aisha camino hacia el, Su corazón que sujetaba la emoción al sentir que ha perdido el rumbo, tratando de ocultar esa furia, ese sentimiento de desgarrarlo vivo, para que sintiese lo que ella.

- No exactamente, tu deseabas nuestras almas ¿no?-pregunto con una sonrisa extraña y una voz muy irónica- Pues las vas a tener-.

-Mmm creo entender, esta molesta, por la muerte de Ren, no seguiste con el trato y vienes a matarme, cuando tu objetivo en un principio era no interferir conmigo- sin perder esa sonrisa que hastiaba a las tres.

-Claro es justo, tu volviste a interferir en mis planes, no te lo entregue es cierto por eso estoy aquí, acaba con nuestras almas, mas antes de ello, condenare la tuya, demonio-frunciendo el ceño alzo sus alas, seguida por sus amigas que hacían sus posesiones de objetos, que eran bastante imponentes.

- Es una lastima- se limito a decir evitando el primer ataque de la chica de cabellos azabaches, mientras que las otras dos le seguían, sin darle tregua, era muy rápidas a decir verdad, y sus poderes, empezaban a golpear a Hao, que parecía muy tranquilo hasta que la mas pequeña corrió hacia atrás y musito algo que no pudo entender el.

Y con una sonrisa maquiavélica, doblo su mano hacia su espalda sacando una especie de bumerán mas tenia forma de cruz.

-Dust, fire, cristal-musitaron al unísono, la castaña corrió hacia Hao frontalmente, para desviarse al instante que estaba frente a el mientras la otras dos solo corrían hacia las esquinas, ya que la mas pequeña había lanzado el arma que irradiaba una luz en tonos amarillos, que provocaba una especie de tornado que dejaba al enemigo encerrado, las otras dos habían desenvainado un par de espadas y simultáneamente las tres acabaron con el acto, la chica de cabellos azules giro en circulo su espada dejando un aro en el aire de luz azulada que corto en un segundo de manera vertical mientras la pequeña había cogido su arma y dando una pirueta muy graciosa había tocado el piso con ambas manos y el tornado había dado una explosión en línea recta al tiempo que la chica de largos cabellos giraba en el aire con unas preciosas alas blancas deteniéndose en el aire formando un medio arco con su cuerpo, y con un brazo abanico una enorme espada a decir verdad era una alabarda con un delicado gravado que brillo al formar una media luna roja que corto horizontalmente.  
Las chicas del final solo complementaron la elevación del tornado, una llamarada de fuego y una onda de cristales chocaron causando una grave explosión. Que pensaron que era su victoria, caminando hacia atrás con sigilo, esperando cualquier cosas, que saliera de aquella nube de polvo que había provocado la explosión, haciendo pasar ese momento por una eternidad mortuoria. Que termino en segundos cuando la más chica salia disparada hacia unos pilares que yacían cercas.

- Son unas- fuera de si las miro con los ojos desorbitados, lucia como el mismo diablo, lanzando su ataque directo hacia Rika, que solo desapareció frente a el, y unos picos de hielo aparecieron repentinamente haciéndolo titubear. Su expresión fuera de si causo terror en la chica de cabellos azules, le había devuelto la gracia, estaba ahora frente a ella y estaba por hacerla arder, mas un extraño viento lo hicieron volver antes de que fuese tarde, Aisha había suspendido su alabarda en el cielo, frente a ella haciendo con sus manos una especie de escrito que empezó a brillar de la alabarda, dándole la señal a Rika de hacer lo mismo solo que con la espada en lado opuesto y con rápidos movimientos la bestia en la que antes había estado montada, se poso frente a ella con forma humana, mirando hacia el frente y simultáneamente ambas chocaron nuevamente ondas sin importar donde se encontrase Hao, que pronto trato de cubrirse.

- Es pero que esto funcione, por que me estoy quedando sin poder Ai- dijo algo cansada sosteniéndose un brazo, que aunque no pareciera, el primer ataque del chico si había rozado considerablemente su cuerpo, mientras Aisha seguía mirando la zona buscando esa desgraciado, que igual que la primera vez, supo su ubicación al escuchar el grito de su otra amiga que yacía ahora en el piso y estaba apunto de ser consumida junto con el cuerpo de la primera caída.

- ¡Que ardan!- dijo esbozando una sonrisa maquiavélica, frente a Aisha, que solo abrazo sus hombros fuertemente y al tiempo los extendió con mucha fuerza, bañando el lugar de plumas que caían lentamente adquiriendo lentamente velocidad hacia el espíritu de fuego, mientras que algo golpeaba fuertemente la cara de Hao , distrayéndolo también.

La osadía de Aisha ya había durado, mucho la pelea también, el tenia mejores cosas que hacer, y esa mujer ya le había dejado claro que su alma era digna de consumir, su espíritu era uno de lo que el podía llegar a temer, era un ángel de la muerte, diferente que el de los X-Laws, con forma humana y alas negras. Tenia que consumirlo antes de que ella hiciera un movimiento lo suficientemente peligroso para que muriesen los dos. Y así fue el empezó a acorralarla, a cada instante, consumiendo su poder lentamente hasta que agitada y suspendida en el cielo apareció por detrás.

-Que diminuta eres- atrapándola entre las garras del espíritu de fuego, seria acaso tan simple su muerte, era verdad ya no lo vería mas, ni siquiera sabiendo que el estaba muerto lo podría alcanzar, su vida estaba consumiéndose, en su instante, solo deseando una cosa ver sus ojos, su ser que era un milagro, milagro que se cumplió al verlo por primera vez.

_Ren eres mi milagro, perdóname..._

Cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo el ultimo golpe en su pecho y escuchando lentamente como el aire que sonaba fuertemente en sus oídos, estaba cayendo a grandes velocidades, caería y moriría para la eternidad, odiando ser la culpable de la muerte de sus amigas y de un amor que solo guardarían la luna y las estrellas. Y antes de que todo acabara sintió unos calidos brazos que la sujetaron, con la única ternura que un amante daba a su amor.

_El día que le conocí, morí y nací para el, ahora sabe todo lo que fui antes de conocerlo, mi origen, mi ser, mi historia antes de el ya no tiene importancia, solo espero que hoy realmente el me perdone, que me perdone por que lo ame, antes de entenderlo, por que lo único que nunca pude entregar fue mi amor, que me llevaron a morir, para vivir por el._  
_Gracias por todo Ren Tao._

La sombra se acerco hacia aquella joven de cabellos azabaches, quedando frente a ella dejando ver unos claros ojos oro, que se escondían traviezamente sus cabellos que se movían junto con los de ella.

- Pensé que no volvería jamás a verte- dijo ella, la misma chica que había cautivado el corazón huraño de un joven, que solo podía pensar en sus ambiciones, que se habían doblegado y compartido con ella.

-te amo y eso es lo único que importa ahora- iluminando la cara de la chica que caminaba junto a el con una maleta en mano.


End file.
